


why didn’t you tell me?

by saiki_chan



Series: danganronpa vr au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Passing Out, Shuichi is a good boyfriend, Sickfic, Swearing, kokichi needs to take better care of himself, sick oma kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiki_chan/pseuds/saiki_chan
Summary: kokichi doesn’t know when to admit he needs help and shuichi is very concerned.✋🏼warning - swearing✋🏼
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: danganronpa vr au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165202
Kudos: 67





	why didn’t you tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> shuichi and kokichi have an apartment together after the virtual reality game. they’re both 17
> 
> also i have no medical knowledge cause i’m a fucking freshman so if i’m wrong on anything feel free to lmk

normally kokichi felt fine when he got out of bed in the morning, but today he felt dizzy. he wasn’t sure why, he felt his own forehead; it didn’t feel too warm. _why do i have to feel this way now. _he thought to himself.__

__today him and shuichi had planned a date at a fancy restaurant called TOWERS. they had been looking forward to it for the past week, and kokichi wasn’t about to let a little dizziness ruin his boyfriend and his time._ _

__he carefully made his way to the bathroom, avoiding shuichi who was in the kitchen cooking a small breakfast. once he got to the bathroom he splashed his face with cold water. he quickly popped his head up from the downward postition it had been when he heard shuichi’s voice coming from the kitchen._ _

__“kokichi, breakfast is done whenever you’re ready.” _he really is way too good for me, kokichi’s mind said. _____

____he took a few deep, steadying breaths and exited the bathroom.  
shuichi heard his footsteps and started talking to him before he even looked up._ _ _ _

____“hey kichi, i just made eggs and toast since we’re going out a little later today. ah, i-i kinda burnt the toast a little bit so-“ shuichi stopped as he finally glanced up at kokichi._ _ _ _

____“a-are you alright?” his eyebrows scrunched up in concern._ _ _ _

____“hm? oh yeah, of course. i am the evil supreme leader of course.” he motioned his hands outward and gave shuichi a big grin, “why do you ask, my beloved shumai?”_ _ _ _

____“a-ah, it’s just. well, you look really pale. even for you kichi.” he had a small frown on his face. he had been nervously pushing his eggs around, he’d only taken a few bites of it and a few bites of toast. kokichi, on the other hand, hadn’t eaten any of his food at all. shuichi noticed, and decided to bring it up._ _ _ _

____“and uh, you haven’t eaten yet.” at that kokichi’s eyes widened a little and he shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth._ _ _ _

____“wow shuichi, if i had know you were insecure about your cooking skills i would have eaten sooner.” he grinned_ _ _ _

____“k-kokichi! you know that’s not what i meant.” a small sliver of anger slipped into his concerned expression._ _ _ _

____“yeah, yeah i know. sorry shumai.” he mumbled. it had happened so quickly, but he was already feeling considerably worse than he had this morning._ _ _ _

____“kokichi, hun. i just wanna make sure you’re okay. i hate seeing you hurt.” he grabbed kokichi’s hand with a sad smile on his face._ _ _ _

____kokichi griped his hands and returned the smile. “i’m okay, i think i just have a teensy weensy cold.l he had removed one had from shuichi’s grasp and held two fingers close together to show the size._ _ _ _

____“alright. i hope you’re not lying to me,” kokichi frowned, “if you start feeling worse please tell me.” kokichi stared at him for a second. “i will. i promise.”_ _ _ _

____“good.” and with that shuichi grabbed his plate and threw the uneaten food in the trash. he then walked to the sink and started to wash it._ _ _ _

____while shuichi was cleaning his plate, kokichi was focusing on trying to make his headache and dizziness go away. they had kept on getting worse and, despite his earlier promise, he was not planning on telling shuichi._ _ _ _

____he told himself to suck it up so they could have fun on there fancy date. he was so lost in thought that he hadn’t realized shuichi had been trying to speak to him for a minute of so. kokichi only noticed when a warm hand touched his shoulder. he jumped a little bit and glared at shuichi with a faux anger._ _ _ _

____“kokichi.” shuichi’s voice was stern, it left no room for arguing. “you weren’t lying to me, we’re you?”_ _ _ _

____“n-no shumai. i’m perfectly fine. see! i’ll even prove it.” he had quickly hopped up from his chair that was seated at the counter. he also very quickly realized how bad of an idea that was when his vision went fuzzy and black._ _ _ _

____shuichi let out a gasp as kokichi’s legs folded under the weight of his body falling. since he was already right in front of kokichi, he was able to catch him before his head smacked against the kitchen counter._ _ _ _

_____“k-kokichi, shit!?” _shuichi’s voice was laced with panic and concern. He carefully lowered them down on the cold tile floor and touched the back of his hand to kokichi’s forehead. it was warm; too warm.__ _ _ _ _

______shuichi’s face had been overtaken with worry. he repositioned kokichi so that the upper half of his body was lying in shuichi’s lap._ _ _ _ _ _

______“hey, hey! kokichi, wake up.” he lightly shook him a little bit and sighed with relief when he stirred._ _ _ _ _ _

______kokichi groaned then blinked a few times before finally settling his gaze in shuichi._ _ _ _ _ _

______“sh-shu? wha’ happen’. why’re we on the floor?” kokichi squinted his eyes as he stared up at shuichi’s concerned face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“kichi, baby, you passed out. i thought you were gonna tell me if you started feeling worse.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“i-i was, but i didn’t wanna ruin our date. we were so excited to go and now, an- and now i ruined it.” he wailed out the last few words, tears spilling from his eyes. shuichi knew it was probably just the fever making him this emotional, but he still felt awful seeing his boyfriend in pain._ _ _ _ _ _

______“hey, baby, calm down it’s okay. you didn’t ruin anything. no matter what we do it will always be perfect as long as i’m with you.” he smiled as he realized kokichi had mostly stopped crying._ _ _ _ _ _

______kokichi let out a teary laugh and had shuichi help lean him against the counter. “wow shumai, that was really cheesy. and you even managed to make it rhyme”_ _ _ _ _ _

______shuichi rolled his eyes but still picked up kokichi princess style._ _ _ _ _ _

______“let’s get you to bed.” and they were off to their bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
